


Scaredy Cat

by kadanadaar (katerinafm)



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THERES ONLY ONE BED????, no just kidding its just fluff, simple fluff, totally canon scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinafm/pseuds/kadanadaar
Summary: A simple extension of the camping scene in the game. That should have been there.





	Scaredy Cat

“You had scared the fish.”

 

“Sure.”

 

“If it was a fair fight-”

 

“Just eat the fish, Leo.”

 

There was a brief silence as they ate the fish they had just caught. Or more like Vincent caught for them due to Leo getting frustrated because he couldn’t catch any and Vincent just caught a second one for him to get it over with.

 

“It tastes like shit,” Leo broke the silence again, and Vincent just took another bite.

 

“Better than nothing.”

 

“And my feet hurt,” Vincent looked at Leo and fought the urge to shake his head. Ever since the first day they met in the prison Leo did nothing but complain. It was as if he had an insatiable compulsion to just not shut up about every little inconvenience that came their way. Vincent had come to the conclusion that it was all part of Leo’s tough guy act. Which he had not believed for a second. But once Vincent saw behind the façade, it was actually fun to watch Leo complain most of the time. Not that he’d let Leo know that.

 

“Then take your shoes off.”

 

“We might need to keep moving,” Leo countered, and Vincent looked around at the dense nature around them. Staying mobile was probably for the best. As incompetent as the police force stationed near the prison seemed to be, they still weren’t safe.

 

“We’re well hidden and we don’t know when we’ll get the chance to rest again. You can take them off,” he said as he put logic aside anyway. He ate the rest of his fish and watched Leo do as he was told from the corner of his vision. Leo made a groan or relief and rubbed his ankles.

 

“Just so you know, if I have to start running barefoot because you convinced me to take my shoes off, it’s on you.”

 

“You won’t have to,” Vincent said even though there was no way to guarantee that, “And you’re welcome.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Leo finished eating and stood up, making pained sounds as he walked towards the small river nearby and submerged his feet in the soothingly cold water. Vincent watched him for a minute before he set out exploring the nearby area and making sure they were as well hidden as they could be.

 

By the time they had both finished washing themselves in the river and talking about their lives they had left behind when they went to prison it had already started getting dark. Once Vincent noticed the sunset he motioned to the sky.

 

“We should get some rest and head out at dawn. It’s too dark to set out now.”

 

“Yeah. But where are we going to sleep?” Leo looked at the small tent like structure that was by the fire and looked back at him, “Over there? With you? You’ve got to be kidding.”

 

“Stop complaining. There’s plenty of room,” Vincent did his best to keep his face neutral and not break out into a smile from how transparent Leo was being.

 

“No way, no how.”

 

“Then sleep on the ground. I’m going to bed,” Vincent moved over and started making himself comfortable under the tent, scooting close to the corner to have some resistance against his back. Leo kept sitting by the campfire for a few minutes, clearly fighting with himself before he gave up with a defeated sound.

 

“Goddammit. Fine. I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered, making Vincent open his eyes as he watched him crawl next to him, “But no funny business!”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Shut up,” Leo scowled and scooted as far away from him as possible in the narrow tent, practically hanging over the edge. Vincent rolled his eyes before closing them again, trying to fall asleep despite the man next to him that was practically radiating tension. After a few minutes, they both seemed to relax enough for him to be able to listen to the sounds of the night starting to take over as the sun fully set and their fire started to die out.

 

“Hey, Vincent.”

  
“Go to sleep, Leo.”

 

“There aren’t any…you know like, wolves and shit around here, right?” Leo asked. Vincent sighed heavily.

 

“Maybe there are.”

 

“You’re shitting me,” Leo looked around quickly, as if he would be able to see something he wasn’t able to before.

 

“There’s no need to be scared. We’re on a safe spot,” Vincent assured him.

 

“I’m not scared. Just don’t want to wake up to my face getting mauled, that’s all,” Leo exclaimed as quietly as he could. Vincent fought the urge to make a remark and just closed his eyes again.

 

 

Suddenly, Vincent felt Leo’s back press against his chest, so fast it knocked the breath out of him and made his eyes snap open.

 

“Shit, did you hear that?” Leo hissed, looking around frantically.

 

“No.”

 

“I heard the bushes move, man!” Leo insisted. Vincent could feel Leo’s heart pounding through his back.

 

“It was probably just a squirrel.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“You know what? I am one hundred percent sure,” Vincent shifted a little to get more comfortable with the now practically shaking man pressing against him.

 

“We should have kept moving,” Leo laid his head down again. “Last time I’m listening to you.”

 

“If wolves eat us in the middle of the night then I’ll get what’s coming to me.”

 

“Smartass,” Leo grumbled and got more comfortable in the narrow space, but didn’t move away. Vincent looked at the back of Leo’s neck. Now he wasn’t sure whose heart was pounding. He took a deep calming breath and watched Leo shiver slightly as his warm breath hit his skin. It got very quiet again, only the sound of their breathing and the various bugs and crickets being heard around them. When Vincent finally dared to slip his arms around the other man’s waist, Leo did not move away. Suddenly the tiny tent felt a lot more comfortable now.

 

“Hey, don’t think too much into it, okay? I’m just cold.” Leo said, and Vincent smiled openly knowing that Leo couldn’t see him.

 

“Same to you,” he said as Leo snuggled against him a bit more as he got more comfortable in his arms now. Vincent stayed quiet for a few minutes, swallowing before speaking in a quiet voice.

 

“Leo, I have to tell you something.”

 

“Sure, what is it?” Leo asked in a much calmer voice. Vincent braced himself and opened his mouth to speak, but then heard a crackling sound that even he couldn’t pretend he didn’t hear.

 

“You heard it that time, right?” Leo tensed and sat up. Vincent sighed and rubbed between his eyebrows.

 

“I’m not going to get a wink of sleep. This fucking sucks,” Leo flopped back down and turned around this time, facing away from the campfire and towards Vincent, whose arms were still around him. “You were saying something?”

 

Vincent looked at him for a second and then laid fully back down. He shook his head slightly.

 

“Nah. Try to get some sleep. We’ll talk in the morning,” he said as he slightly pulled him close, again facing no resistance. Despite everything, Vincent could not dare reveal the truth already. He was too scared he wouldn’t be able to get to hear Leo complain again if he did. Or be able to hold him like this, with his nose slightly brushing his as he breathed.

 

 

For now he decided to pretend everything was fine, and allowed the warmth of their bodies to lull them to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Listen. This is my canon. 
> 
> REAL ENDING FIC COMING MAYBE. It's so weird how they don't show the real ending in-game??? HUH.


End file.
